1HiT Wiki
↑ Use table of contents for easy navigation 1HiT GUILD (Brave Frontier) 1HiT is the name of the record breaking and award winning, future number 1 guild in all of brave frontier. Through an elaborate series of events, it was summoned into existence on 3/30/17 by Cerys, and is an accumulation of super talented and sexy gods and goddesses that have decided to combine powers in order to dominate every aspect of Brave Frontier. By using powerful tools, such as Discord and online forums, as well as anything brave frontier itself has to offer, 1HiT has successfully been able to break EVERY record for rank and score that they set from each previous match, and has most recently made it into the top 83rd guild in all of THOUSANDS of guilds in the brave frontier world, and in just 6 short months, have worked hard to build up a HUGE set of bonuses, far beyond what other guilds of a similar level offer, such as large boosts to everyone in the guild, including zel, karma, exp, and even large items drop rate bonus multiplied for each member of the guild that joins in on weekly 1HiT raids. ---- 1HiT GUILD (Discord) Not long after 1HiT's creation, it's founder Cerys recognised the need for better communication than what brave frontier had to offer, and although Discord for some reason does not offer chat overlay for non-interrupting game play, many players still use discord as their game chat ap, so he decided to create a new home and community, bringing 1HiT to discord! Since establishing this new world on Discord, it's been fine tuned many times over, growing fast and steadily into the all-accommodating home it is today. Unlike 1HiT on Brave Frontier (which simply has 1 owner, 4 officers, and many members), 1HiT on Discord has a number of elite members, each working hard to make their home as efficient and comfortable as it is, featuring Many demanding positions that handle the many different aspects of this world (See Members List to see who is covering each of these roles). 1HiT Roles On Discord ---- DISCORD SERVERS AND CHANNELS (Complete Detailed Tree Map of 1HiT on Discord's Servers and Channels List.) Currently consisting of 9 servers in order to cater to the many desires of its members, 1HiT's very own discord family of servers has been meticulously cared for and developed into the efficiently packed version of itself, currently made up of a set of only 2 servers, and 1 read-only server, each with their own set of channels. The current 3 main servers are as follows (link to detailed channel map is below servers list): 1. 1HiT's Main Server: for everything but group adventures (chat, questions, announcements, user ids, etc..). 2. 1HiT Adventures! Server: for group adventures (raids, guild raids, item hunts, etc..). 3. The BrAiN Server: a read-only archive server (facts, useful opinions, links, etc..). Complete Detailed Tree Map of 1HiT on Discord's Servers and Channels List. ---- GUILD BONUSES (CURRENT GUILD BONUSES) Guild bonuses are bonuses that are instantly applied to each member of 1Hit and is applied to nearly everywhere in brave frontier, and are a direct reflection of the guild's contributions, and is the driving force behind 1HiT's Awards and Badges system, making it absolutely neccessary to contribute, thereby increasing the guild's bonus, eventually reaching the max allowed, of 200% zel, 200% karma, and 100% exp. To date, 1HiT has done a consistantly phenomenal job raising its bonuses through Many generous contributions and hard work, and Powerhouse contributers breaking records and earning many awards, badges, and a near infinite amount of respect! So far, their combined efforts have resulted in guild bonuses FAR above the average bonuses earned by brave frontier guilds that are much higher levels! CURRENT GUILD BONUSES ---- MEMBERS 1HiT on Brave Frontier 1HiT on Brave Frontier is currently made up of 38 members, including 4 officers, and 1 humble servant: 1HiT BF Members List 1HiT on Discord 1HiT on Discord is currently made up of 30 members, 5 specialty roles, and 5 bots: 1HiT Discord Members List ---- AWARDS AND BADGES What are Awards and Badges? Now that you know what awards and badges are, check out all of the phenomenal performances of our current and previous winners! AWARDS AND BADGES WINNERS ---- 1HiT MEMBER ART GALLERY Check out some of the Awesome artwork submitted by 1HiT members in celebration of the many events held at 1HiT Discord, including 1HiT's 6 month anniversary, Halloween, and more! 1HiT Member Artwork Gallery ---- HOW TO JOIN Currently, there are two easy ways to Join 1HiT's Guild of Brave Frontier: 1. Just do a friend search for my brave frontier game id# = 7905742842 2. Message me on discord (free, small chat program that we own a server on and have developed to cater to 1HiT members), and join our awesome 1HiT server! Search for (or friend request) my discord id = Cerys#9108 JPEG_20170828_214301.jpg ---- ' 1HiT LIVE CHAT ' Wanna chat live on this website? 1HiT even has THAT covered! Just click below! ---- Latest Activity __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Members Category:Main